Pisce
Pisce are the most cosmetically similar to humans but are a race of sentient fungus so have wildly different biology. They are the oldest spacefaring race in The Fields and are currently embroiled in a theological schism. Appearance Pisce are bipedal humanoids with squat faces that are sunken into their chests, they reach an average height of 1.5m and their skin is a greyish green colour, it feels like felt to the touch. They have two arms that end in hands with variable numbers of fingers, most have around 6 but some will have 9 and others will have 3. Their legs are similar to humans except their feet only have two large hoof-like toes. Their faces have a mouth with black teeth, a nose and what looks like one large compound eye stretching across their face. They do not possess hair but instead have calcius deposits on their head that resemble horns and dreads. Being invertebrates and their short squat stature means that the Pisce are extremely resilient to damage. Their internal structure can absorb up to 60% loss of function before the Pisce dies. They can also survive for short periods of time with upto a 90% blood loss. Their essential organs are encased in a bony cage in their chest, not dissimilar from the human rib cage. Pisces die twice, their first death occurs when their brains stop development. They can retain information for a short while but will no longer create any more memories or learn new skills. These Pisce are called elders, and are revered among their communities. The second death is the more traditional one. Pisce don't give birth in the traditional sense, each member of a Pisces community will come into contact with spores from other members of their community, these spores will cultivate on the Pisce and over several years develop into a sentient Pisce, once the new Pisce detaches itself from its parent it is adopted into the community. Society Pisce are much more communal than humans, considering themselves a part of the pack completely. Each Pisce has independent thoughts and needs but their desires are focussed on community needs first, personal ones second. This means that a Pisce community will be very strong and cohesive but any disagreements are usually pretty extreme. Pisce are all deeply religious. Their principal religion is the worship of their home star Yontarra. Yontarra guides all Pisce on their quests and its blessing or curse is considered real and rightly feared or venerated. Their are two factions in the Pisces, the old government TECOY, which is a dictatorial theocracy that seeks to interpret the will of Yontarra for the good of all Pisce. And the Republic, a secular government that believes that TECOY are abusing their power and that Yontarra speaks to all individually. This schism has no Pisces on the fence and everyone picks a side. The republic has relatively little domestic support but since they are more open with dealing with outsiders like humans and Nizanna they have the upper hand when it comes to resources and foreign aid. Every Pisce will belong to one of these factions however most foreigners will encounter republicans rather than TECOYs.